


Demanding Cuddles

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, nothing is safe from the poly ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin gets sick and refuses to shut up until he gets cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> And suddenly every single piece of writing I do is poly ships.   
> This is what you get for allowing me freedom of choosing which ships to write for.

"Makoto, I'm cold," Rin whined from the couch, pulling the large sherpa blanket tightly around him. "Come cuddle with me and help me warm up." 

Makoto shook his head a little and smiled. "I have to finish something, Rin. Can't you just go to the bedroom and turn on the space heater or something?" He raised an eyebrow at the sick redhead curiously, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes. 

"If you carry me," Rin replied, sniffing. He sneezed and looked over at his husband through half lidded, sickness glazed eyes. "I'll probably fall over if I walk myself." He coughed a bit and sighed. "It'd be much easier if you came over here and just cuddled with me."

"Rin," Makoto sighed exasperatedly. "You're not that sick, you can get up and walk to the bedroom yourself." He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and walked to the desk. "Unless you really can't do that, you'll have to wait until I'm finished with this." 

Rin groaned and rolled onto his side. "I don't wanna wait." He whined like a child, sneezing halfway through his sentence. "You're being unfair, Makoto." He blew his hair out of his face and stared at the brunette's back. 

"Why must you make it so hard to say no?" Makoto groaned and sighed. He turned to face the maroon haired man and put his hands on his hips. "If I cuddle with you for a while, will you allow me to get other things done?" 

"...Probably." Rin mumbled. "We'll have to see, when you come over here." He let the blanket fall off his shoulders and held out his arms as Makoto walked over to him. "Hurry up." 

Makoto chuckled and allowed Rin to pull him into a tight hug. He did his best to cover them both with the blanket and wrap his arms around his husband. "You are so childish." He smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek. 

"Whatever." Rin's face flushed and he looked away. He sneezed and sniffed a little, then cuddled into Makoto. "You're really warm." 

"Yeah, you're an oven right now." Makoto laughed. "This could end up being a little uncomfortable." He got a little more comfortable on the couch, not wanting to fall off, and rested his head on Rin's shoulder. "You should be sleeping, you know." 

Rin pouted a little bit. "Fine, but you're not going anywhere." As if to reaffirm his sentence, he squeezed Makoto a little bit and closed his eyes. Moments later, he was sound asleep. 

During that time, Makoto had many failed attempts at freeing himself from his husband's grasp, and just decided it would be best to wait until Sousuke got home from work. He sighed and listened to Rin's low, slightly uneven breath. Moments later, he heard the door open and close, and he smiled. "Welcome home." 

"Yeah," Sousuke came into the living room after removing his shoes. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing a sleeping Rin practically repressing Makoto on the couch. "Explanation?" 

"He wouldn't stop complaining about being cold until I came and cuddled with him." Makoto said with a sigh. "But his body is radiating heat like crazy and I'm a little uncomfortable." 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit. "Just move, it's not like he's going to wake up or anything. He can't have that strong of a grip when he's sick." 

"I don't want to make him cold again, though." Makoto frowned. "Maybe you should come lay down with him instead, I have some things to be doing, anyway." He gently shook Rin's shoulder, "Wake up, Rin." 

"No, I'm sleeping." Rin grumbled. "Don't talk to me." 

Makoto sighed. "Well, can you at least let me get up? Sousuke just got home." 

"Hmph, fine. But he has to come cuddle with me now." Rin stated and let go of Makoto, eyes still closed. 

Makoto smiled and got up. "You heard him, go lay down." He lightly hit Sousuke on the arm and walked down the hallway. "I wouldn't expect to be getting up any time soon, though, he gets really demanding."


End file.
